1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for radiographing information management, which manages radiographing information and provides support services for low-dose radiographing, and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical field, X-ray radiographing systems using radiation, for example, X-rays are known. In the field of recent X-ray radiographing systems, an X-ray image detection device that uses a flat panel detector (FPD) as a detection panel instead of an X-ray film or an imaging plate (IP) has become widespread. An electronic cassette (portable X-ray image detection device) in which an FPD is built into the housing having a rectangular parallelepiped shape has already been put to practical use.
The sensitivity of the X-ray image detection device has improved with the development of such a detection panel. As a result, the same X-ray image as in the related art or a clearer image than in the related art can be obtained with a low radiation dose. In addition, with a recent trend of reducing the dose of exposure to the patient and an increase in the sensitivity of the X-ray image detection device, medical facilities are also required to perform radiographing with a radiation dose as low as possible.
JP2006-150033A discloses a system that stores and manages dose information, which is transmitted from X-ray radiographing systems of a plurality of medical facilities or radiographing rooms, in time series and provides various kinds of information that may be of assistance to low-dose radiographing. As search and classification conditions of the dose information, the type of an X-ray image detection device can be designated. This system generates a histogram, in which the vertical axis indicates the number of medical facilities and the horizontal axis indicates the radiation dose, based on the searched information and provides the histogram to the client. By viewing the histogram, the client can check how much radiation dose is used to perform radiographing in the medical facility where the type of the X-ray image detection device is used.